


Thirteen Stages of Happiness

by eliizabetthh_ann



Series: late night loves [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Train Station, Wow, architect kid levi, art kid eren, freshman!eren, senior!levi, train buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliizabetthh_ann/pseuds/eliizabetthh_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren   is   an   art   kid<br/>Levi is an architect kid<br/>They   both   ride   the<br/>train       to       school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Stages of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is so cliché

 

 

 

 

**one**

Levi wakes up at the same ungodly ass-crack of dawn every morning to catch the moving germ containment to get to school. Since it was his last year there, he couldn't wait to not have to rely on this stupid train for school any more.

One morning, as he was walking into the station to pass his card he noticed a kid having trouble a couple machines down. Normally he wouldn't even consider helping because it wasn't his problem, but something about this kid almost made him feel bad.

The kid was very messy, he seemed to have paint in his hair, and dirty black smudges allover his body. Disgusting. He also looked like a freshman, and Levi remembers how he first had trouble too, so he walks over to help the kid.

"Oi brat, what'd you do?"

"Oh um, I don't know, I swiped it twice and it hasn't worked"

"Tch"

Levi grabbed his card and flipped it over, gesturing how he had been using the card backwards. He then swiped it correctly and walked through, also sneaking the joy through when no one was watching.

"Be careful how you swipe kid, you can only swipe once before it locks you out"

"Oh uh, thanks.."

"Levi"

"Eren, Eren Jeager"

"Whatever brat, your going to be late"

 

**two**

Levi was in the middle of designing a new ecological building fit for a vegetation type atmosphere when his teacher asked him to run quickly to the art room and pick something up from the teacher.

Once he makes his way over there, he takes in his surroundings. Fine art and filth. They never clean this god forsaken room and Levi hates to be in here. He continues to look around until someone bumps into him, feeling something wet all over.

"What the fuck-"

"Oh my god I am so sorry- oh hi Levi, let me help you get cleaned up!"

Well if it wasn't that brat Jeager from last week. "Tch, look at this Jeager I'm filthy"

"Oh I'm sorry again, um, I have an extra shirt in my locker, if you like"

"Fine"

Forgetting about the errand he was supposed to be running, he was now being led down the hall to this kids locker.

Now that he came to think, Eren was actually pretty attractive. He was tall (taller than Levi which he didn't like very much) and had soft brown locks up in his stupid head. And he had these obnoxiously saturated green eyes that made me think he painted them every morning. Although he was pretty, he was also pretty fucking annoying.

"Um here, it might be a little loose but atleast its clean"

Eren was entirely right about it being too big, it nearly hung to his knees.

"Thanks brat"

"So Levi, what do you study?"

He couldn't believe this kid actually started a conversation. "I'm under architect, and I assume your messy ass is in art"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I do really get into my art sometimes" The kid blushed.

"I'll bring you your shirt tomorrow, now get back to class brat"

 

**three**

Eren woke up early to catch the train, only this time he wanted to catch a certain person. He made sure to get up and leave at the exact same time that he did the couple weeks ago.

Levi had brought him his shirt washed the next day and Eren couldn't help but think about Levi whenever he smelled the shirt. It smelled of bleach and summery laundry detergent and reminded him of how clean Levi was.

He remembers how Levi came to his art class another time and literally gagged when he saw how messy Eren and his paint station was.

Once he got to the train station he stayed behind Levi so he wouldn't see him, and then sat down straight across from him.

From the day that Levi brought his shirt, Eren would draw Levi in his sketchbook every morning. Sometimes in pen, sometimes pencil, sometimes watercolors, and sometimes like today he uses charcoal.

"Oi brat, your disgusting and it's only 6 in the morning" Levi noted how concentrated Eren seemed in his little book.

"Oh, uh... Yeah"

"Well come over here and let me see what your drawing, I don't usually bite"

"Oh really, its fine"

"C'mon you stupid brat, just sit here. I'm curious as to what you concentrate on every morning, it looked like that vein on the side of your head would pop any second."

"Am I really that bad?"

Eren made his way over hesitantly to the seat next to Levi, tightly grasping his sketchbook to take it.

"No-no wait, please give it back"

Levi took the sketchbook and immediately skimmed through it, dodging Eren at the same time. Levi noticed that all the pages were drawings of him, him on the train, him at school, him at lunch. All him. Levi was now looking at Eren. Although Eren probably just considered this look anger, it was actually curiosity.

"I-I'm sorry, its just...please I'm sorry-"

"I like them"

"You...what?"

"I'm sorry for taking it without your permission"

"Its alright I guess, I just didn't want you to think I was weird or something"

From that day on, Eren and Levi always waited for each other and sat next to each other everyday.

 

**Four**

One morning, Eren was running late. Right when Levi was about to board the train without him, he heard his name being shouted from a distance. He turns and sees Eren running towards him faster than the train runs.

"Eren what are you-"

Eren pushed Levi onto the closing doors and rushed to the nearest seats. Eren was carrying a banged up portfolio and he seemed to have a black eye. Not to mention he had even more charcoal smeared all over him and he seemed to be tearing up a bit.

"Eren what happened to you?"

"See, these two guys always pick on me but its usually just at school. This morning they saw me walking to the station and they took my drawing and tore it. Once I tried to run off they started beating me up and that's when I came here. Sorry about running Into you like that, I was just trying to get away from them"

Levi felt sad all of a sudden for this boy, his new friend. He felt the need to protect him.

"Who are they?"

"Hm? Oh its okay, really Levi I can draw it again. Its fine"

Eren continuously yawned, grabbing levis attention each time. Eren must have been waking up earlier to try to outrun those assholes. Next thing Levi knew Eren was leaning on his shoulder sound asleep, and he just didn't have the heart to tell him to move.

 

**five**

Somewhere along the many weeks the two sent closer together, they had exchanged phone numbers. Levi was just about to get on the train he had gotten a text earlier from Eren saying he was going to be late. Then he got a call from Eren.

"Levi? I need your help please!"

He sounded like he'd been crying and was having trouble keeping the phone with him.

"Eren where are you?"

"I'm in the station before yours, can you please come get me?"

"I'm on my way"

Levi ran to the next station fast. He knew that he had started to develop feelings for the brat, but didn't think Eren liked him back. He just wanted to help protect Eren at all costs. When Levi got to the station he found Eren crouched down on the ground next to bench, fiddling with something.

"Eren!"

He turned around and had another black eye, but this time he lip was split too and he seemed to be limping a little bit as he walked over to me.

"Sorry to bother you but I needed your help. I won't make it on the train on my own"

"Eren who's doing this, please"

"Its fine Levi, but they ruined my painting"

Eren was sobbing into Levis shoulder, holding the leftovers of is painting in his hands.

"C'mon Eren, come to my house so I can get you cleaned up, then I'll bring you to school with me. Hows that sound?"

"Mhm, yeah okay"

Levi walked Eren to his house and helped him get cleaned up and gave him a pair sweats since Eren was bigger than him.

"Maybe can help you fix your painting?"

"No you can't look at it!"

"Why not?"

"Well um, it was supposed to be a surprise and real special and I had it all planned and-"

Levi took the pieces and some tape and started to carefully piece them back together. When he Finished, it was a painting of him. Levi now softened his expression and looked at Eren.

"I'm- ugh, sorry this is probably weird, um"

"No, I like it" Then Levi leaned in to kiss Eren on the cheek.

They walked back to the train hand in hand.

 

**six**

It has been almost a month since that day, Levi framed the torn painting in his room and he picks Eren up from his house and walks him to the train everyday.

The guys stopped picking on Eren once they saw him with Levi, and so they continued their daily schedule of sitting next to each other, either hand in hand or Eren sketching Levi.

 

**seven**

Eren got a call from Levi one morning that he couldn't make it to walk him, but that he didn't need to worry about those guys. Eren was told to go directly to the Art room as soon as he made it to school.

At first he was sad, he liked holding hands with Levi and sitting with him and sketching his face. But he knew he must've had a reason.

Once Eren got to school, he got another text from Levi to head to the Art room immediately.

When Eren opened the door and walked in, Levi was standing in the middle of the room covered in paint holding up a painting. There was a huge banner being held by all his friends that said 'be my prom date?' and even the art teacher had been helping. And the entire room was a mess.

"So Eren?"

Eren had started to cry and Levi ran up to him, only to be pulled into a tight embrace.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!"

Everyone cheered and clapped and even the art teacher seemed very heart warmed.

"That was very sweet, but who is going to clean up my classroom?"

 

**eight**

Levi picked Eren up from his house like usual and they rode the train to school that night. They were both in tuxes, Eren in a black one with a splatter paint tie. Levi was in a white one and had a very similarly designed caravat. Eren had bought the corsages both both of them, and they were so hopelessly colorful and mismatched that Levi didn't even care anymore.

Once they got there all of Eren's friends came and congratulated them, and Levi's friends too.

They both danced a bit with all ate and danced a bit with their friends.

"Can we have your attention please! We will now announce king and queen!"

Levi stood there with Eren, both of them waiting to see who would be king and queen, all their friends gathered around them.

"Your star couple is...Levi and Eren Jeager!"

Levi looked shocked and thought Eren was behind this, but Eren seemed just as shocked as he was. Once they looked around they saw all their friends laughing and cheering, and they both knew that they were behind all of this.

They made their way on stage, and the girl announcing panicked a little because she didn't know who was the queen, and so Levi took the tiara from her and placed it on Eren. Eren pouted but thought the king crown suited Levi more anyway.

They then made their way to the center of the dance floor and had a slow dance in front of everyone and Eren was so happy. Levi made him so happy.

 

**nine**

It was graduation day and Eren got permission to go see his boyfriend. Levi got valedictorian and he also gave a speech.

Once it was over Levi ran to Eren and gave him a tight hug. He seemed to by crying just like Eren. "Eren don't cry for me"

"I can't help it, you got offered so many scholarships out of town, im going to miss you a lot"

Levi had been considering this, he really did love Eren, but he couldn't just not go to college. Levi decided to turn down all the scholarships and chose to enroll I to one that was just a couple hours away si he could still be with Eren.

"Eren im not leaving"

"No Levi you can't stay for me, you have to go"

"Eren, I got into a college down here, its a couple of hours away. I want to stay with you"

Eren was now sobbing even harder, he was so happy.

 

**ten**

Levi and Eren saw each other regularly, they hung out and helped each other with homework and anything else they could. Now it was Eren's graduation.

Eren had graduated bottom of the class but he was given numerous awards for his art.

He was very okay with that.

Once he spotted Levi in the crowd, he went and ran up to him full speed.

"Oh my gosh Levi I love you so much!"

Both were taken aback as to what Eren had said, they had never really told each other those three words.

"I love you too brat, now I have something for you"

Levi took a small box out if his pocket.

"Eren, would you be my messy train partner forever?"

Eren was crying again and he hugged Levi. Everyone saw what happened and began to cheer again.

"Now Eren, its to early for you to get marred so dont even think about giving me a head ache when we just started school again"

"Of course!"

 

**eleven**

Eren and Levi had a small wedding with only their family and close friends.

Levi had everyone take the train him and Eren used to take together just to piss them off.

Eren insisted that he paint the walls all colorful and splattered, and as much as Levi cringed at the thought if how mismatched it was going to be, he allowed it anyway. Every one wore multiple colors instead if sticking to a palette, Eren's wishes.

Levi wore the same white tux and Eren wore a horrific paint splatter tux that was entirely made up of color.

Once the ceremony ended,he called Levi outside.

"Now!"

All of their friends threw paint all over Levi and his white suit.

"I hate all of you"

 

**twelve**

Levi told Eren that if he dared bring any painted furniture into their house he would surely kill him.

They compromised by having black and white furniture, and vibrant pillows and curtains and small things.

Since Levi was an architect and a damn great one too, they were able to get a nice house and had also adopted a little girl. Levi insisted that Eren be the 'housewife' so Eren stays home with their daughter.

Sometimes Levi works from home too. Eren and Levi each have their own offices, and Eren loves to paint pictures with their little girl for Levi whenever he feels stressed.

 

**thirteen**

"How did you guys fall in love?" Their daughter was just getting ready to leave for their 50th anniversary, when she stopped and asked them this question.

"Well peanut, we went through the thirteen stages of happiness"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know I hope you liked it I guess


End file.
